Naruto - Akasuki Generation
by Akamecj26
Summary: This is a fan fiction of Naruto and Sasuke as full fledged akatsuki members. Working along itachi, they will do everything in their power to save the ninja world from the Akatsuki and other foes, even ones that come from the stars or...
1. Chapter 1

"Thirds, please!"

"Coming right up!"

The young man stacked his empty bowl on top of another. He was then handed a bowl of ramen by the shop keeper. Guzzling down his food and letting off a huge belch, the boy let his body release its tension from the hours of training he endured. After feeling hungry from all of that, he stumbled upon a small ramen shack on the side of a narrow, dirt road. The store was pretty small, only able to fit 4 customers at best. The restaurant had paper curtains that read 'Tazuki's Ramen'.

"Hey blondie, You gonna have more of my awesome ramen!"

"You bet I wi..."

At that very moment, the young man was interrupted by the sound of chirping birds and screams, followed by a blue, blinding light. It had illuminated the shops curtains, making them blue. Then came the sound of a large rumble. The shop keeper and blonde boy ran outside the shop to be greeted by the sight of a large group of men on the ground. They were all unconscious and further ahead, a young man sat on top of two of them. His hair and eyes were jet black. He wore a jacket that was black with red cloud symbols, whilst having a sword in hand. The man proceeded to speak.

"These bandits almost got the drop on you, Naruto. Be more aware of your surroundings, moron." He tossed him a jacket with the same design as his.

"What's that supposed to mean, jerk. Shut up and mind your own buisness, Sasuke!". The blond haired man caught the jacket and wrapped it around his waist.

*crackle* The two looked back to see a man with a frightened look on his face. It was the shop keeper. He took one more step back, but tripped, landing on his butt. Looking up, he saw Sasuke looking down on him with cold, black eyes. As hand signs were weaved, the keeper begged for his life as a hand was put against his head. A green light appeared and disappeared instantly. The shopkeeper, even more freaked out, screamed and ran back into the store.

Sasuke faced his teammate. They both nodded to each other and left the area via tree jumping.

After a while, Naruto looked back in the direction that they just came. "Hey, will that jutsu. .."

"Don't worry. I only put a word bind jutsu on him. He won't die from it, neither will he be able to speak of what he's seen," Sasuke responded. This eased his worry.

"Now then, off to the star village!", declared the excited Uzumaki.

"No need to shout, idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto. We have two objectives. One is to infiltrate Hishigakure, the star Village and steal the village's star undetected. You'll handle this part using transformation Jutsu to disguise yourself as a ninja of the village. Second, I'll meet up with the informant and get the information we need. Failure is not an option."

"Understood. But how will we get past the village's barrier? Even if we use a secret entrance way, won't the barrier still detect our presence?"

"Simple. We'll stop by the canyon of death, just outside the village's is barrier. From there, will move north around the Valley's perimeter and meet up with 3 Anbu black ops from the leaf village."

"Wait, what!?"

"Don't worry. They work for the foundation led by danzo. Their objective is to also to get information and jobs done by any organization, as long as it suits their goals."

This made even less sense to the boy. _Why would leaf ninja cooperate with the akatsuki? What were their goals? What were the identities?_ As he continued to think about it, he became even more confused. With more questions than answers, he cleared his mind to focus on his mission.

 **Woosh woosh woosh**

The loud noise from above caught their attention. What greeted their eyes was unlike anything they've encountered. Up above the treetops, was a being wrapped in a purple haze. The haze extended outward from the person's back like wings. There were four in total, each stretching out to absurd lengths of 20 feet. In that instant, Sasuke activated his Sharingan to observe the person's chakra. His eyes widened as the purple being flew at breakneck speed in the opposite direction they were facing.

"Naruto! After them, they have the star!"

"Alright!" landing on the next branch, then turning around, the boy was in hot pursuit. It seemed that he wasn't spotted yet. Using this to his advantage, Naruto tailed his target until they landed in a clearing up ahead. He decided to keep his distance and observe from the trees. Slowly the purple wings of mist dissipated, revealing a ninja from the Star Village who wore a gas mask that covered their entire head. They stood before a small rock formation in weaved hand signs. The rock at the very top of the formation moved to reveal a small entrance. As that person tried to enter, Naruto jumped out of hiding, landing just feet away from them.

"Hey, who are you? And why do you have the star!?"

This startled the theif in question causing them to turn around and jump back twice. Getting to a fighting stance, Naruto tried to diffuse the situation.

"Woah! Timeout! I come in peace!"

Unfortunately, it seemed none of his words were getting through.

"Ninja art: Kojaku!" Once again, the purple mist appeared. "Destroy!" The mist formed two long whips that extended even longer than the wings from earlier. They both swung around. Naruto ducked both attacks, but noticed that the trees behind him were sliced apart.

"Ok, time to get serious!" He grabbed a scroll with one hand and bit the thumb on his other hand. Next he opened the scroll and placed his bloody hand on the scroll.

"Summoning jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared. The tentacles moved up and came down over the smoke. Suddenly, a metal club popped out, smacking them out of the way. This blew the smoke away, revealing a giant purple frog wearing a hooded leather jacket with wool popping from its hood and sleeves. With another swing, the frog blocked again.

"kojaku: Beast!"

The whips changed into a lion that pounced on the frog. With one bite to the neck, the frog turned into smoke, returning to its scroll. Scanning the surrounding area, the ninja lost track of the blonde haired boy. Moments later, the ground beneath the ninja broke apart and Naruto got them with an uppercut. Landing on two feet, regaining balance, the opponent shouted.

"Kojaku: rope!"

The lion formed into ropes that ensnared and prevented him from moving. Next, a kunai was thrown and impaled his forehead. On the end of the kunai were some explosive tags that set off. With the explosion, the ropes disappeared. As the opponent turned around, the smoke glowed red. Once they turned around, Naruto was right next to them. The boy was covered in a red substance. His eyes were red with black slit irises. As he twisted his body and cocked back his fist, he released a devastating punch to the gut. This caused of blood spit out from behind the mask. The ninja was thrown to the ground with tremendous force, knocking them out.

"Guess I went a little overboard," The red substance dissipated. "Hope things are better on Sasuke's end."

The boy picked up the ninja and made his way to the hideout.


End file.
